Trojan Princess
by Sidthe
Summary: Princess Thea of Troy is estatic when her brothers come home and intriqued when she meets Helen of Troy. When she's captured the unexpected happens. Can she stop what the fates have written and save not only her brothers but the man she loves? R
1. Princess Thea

**(A/N This is a very different genre for me but I've always loved the Greek myth and legends SO... this is my shot at a Troy fanfiction I have ideas of where I want to take Harry Potter can Kiss my A btw I just don't know exactly how to write it and I have TOO many ideas I think. Anyway maybe this story will help me narrow down those ideas.)**

_Chapter 1 _

_Disclaimer I own nothing other than Thea. _

_Summary Princess Thea of Troy is estatic when her brothers come home and intriqued when she meets Helen of Troy. In a desperate attempt to save her cousing Briseis she is captured herself. Can she stop what the fates have written and save not only her brothers life but the man she loves? _

* * *

The streets of Troy were crowded with celebration as the Princes returned from their long peace talks with Sparta, Sparta was now their ally.

"Hector!" Thea squealed as she launched herself at her brother.

"What Thea you couldn't stand waiting just one more minute?" Hector asked setting his little sister down.

"Never brother never." Thea replied looking at Helen curiously. "Who's that?"

"That is Helen of Sparta." Thea blinked up at her brother before she rounded on the girl.

"If she's Helen of Sparta shouldn't she be in Sparta?"

"Yes she should go tell your idiot brother that." Hector said pushing Thea towards Paris slightly as Andromache walked towards him with his son.

"Paris!" Thea cried hugging her brother he returned the hug holding her at arm length.

"Dearest sister your beauty grows every moon." Paris said with a wide grin, Thea returned it looking over at Helen.

"Though I'm no match for her."

"Sister this is Helen of Troy my wife, Helen my dear younger sister Thea." Paris said lacing his fingers with Helen's.

"I'm glad to have someone my own age to talk to finally." Thea said with a smile, Helen smiled as well. "Brother I'll show her around so you can talk to father."

"And that dear sister is why I love you so much." Paris said he kissed Helen's cheek and then Thea's before he walked towards King Priam.

"Come there is so much to show." Thea said as she grabbed Helen's hand and lead the woman down the hall.

"The city is so beautiful." Helen said her voice strained.

"Helen what is wrong?"

"They'll burn the city to the ground because of me." Helen sobbed Thea wrapped her arms around Helen holding her close.

"You see those walls?" Thea asked once Helen had calmed down a bit, Helen sniffled and nodded her head. "No one has been able to get past them and a couple Greeks aren't going to now."

"You don't understand it won't be just a couple of greeks it will be hordes and hordes of them. They'll burn the city to the ground and kill everyone." Helen sobbed Thea sighed and ran her hand soothingly over Helen's hair.

"If those Greek brutes get in the city I will eat my sandals, trust me sister they'll never get in." Thea said, Helen looked at her smiling at Thea's comment. "Now no more tears please." Helen nodded swiping the tears away.

"Do you think they're done talking yet?" Helen asked Thea looked back down the hall and shrugged.

"There is one way to find out." Thea said taking Helen's hand and leading her down the hall again.

* * *

**(This is just the first chapter it's actually a lot harder then I thought not using slang or swear words that weren't around back then. But it's an expierence and it's a good way to expand my writing I guess.) Read and Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Desecrators

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer I own nothing 'cept Thea_

_Summary Princess Thea of Troy is estatic when her brothers come home and intriqued when she meets Helen of Troy. In a desperate attempt to save her cousing Briseis she is captured herself. Can she stop what the fates have written and save not only her brothers life but the man she loves? _

**_(A/N I actually got this out a lot faster then I thought I would...I was sick with the Flu Strep(SP) and a sinus infection and missed four days of school two days later I'm all caught up except for five tests and a cham lab! WOOO! Anyway so I hope you all enjoy this chapter...hopefully I get the next chapter out in a couple days next week possibly depends on how much homework I get.)_**

* * *

Thea looked up as the warning bells began ringing she dashed into the stables grabbing her horse. She pulled herself up and kicked the horse in the flanks, she had to get to the temple her cousin Breseis was there and vulnerable Hector and Paris wouldn't remember until it was to late and she couldn't leave her cousin to those greek brutes.

"Hey wait!" A man yelled in protest as the horse galloped through the gates. Thea leaned down clinging to the horses mane, the temple wasn't far but it was on the beach right where the Greeks were landing. Hector would have her hide if he knew that she was risking herself like this cousin or not. The temple came into view and Thea hazarded a glance at the horizon only one ship was close to the beach and she could hear the soldiers getting ready in front of the gates.

"Breseis!" Thea yelled as she jumped from the horse, priests

hurried to the door.

"Cousin!" Breseis yelled in surprise.

"We have to go now!" Thea said as she grabbed Breseis's arm pulling her towards the horse.

"But cousin the Greeks-"

"Exactly they won't have mercy on you just because your a priestess of Apollo. On the horse cousin." Thea interrupted she locked her fingers to make a step for Breseis to step onto the horse. Breseis placed her foot gingerly in Thea's cupped hands and her hand on Thea's shoulder. Breseis situated herself on the horse and held a hand down to Thea, Thea reached up gasping at the Greek soldiers already running up the beach. "Breseis tell Hector where I am!" Thea said slapping the horse on the rump instead.

"Thea!" Breseis yelled knotting her fingers in the horses mane to keep her seat.

"This way Princess." A priest said at her elbow leading her into the temple with hurried steps. Thea glanced over her shoulder at the Greeks fighting their way through the few Trojan soldiers. "You'll be safe Princess Thea Apollo won't let you be harmed." Thea nodded as he hid her in a hidden room. She strained her ears for any sound any sound at all.

___

"Hector!" Breseis yelled as the horse galloped wildly towards Troy.

"Breseis how did you get here?" Hector asked as he halted the horse.

"Thea is at the temple she came to get me the Greeks were to close you have to get her cousin you have to." Breseis said in near hysterics.

"You escort my cousin to the palace." Hector said his voice dangerous as he helped Breseis off the horse. "Come we need to get the Princess quickly.

____

Thea pressed her ear against the wood door she could hear movement and the soft murmuring of the priests praying to Apollo. She gasped at the priests strangled cries pressing her hand to her mouth she turned her head away leaning away from the door no longer wishing to hear. She pulled her legs up and buried her face in her knees she didn't have a weapon not that she stood a chance against any of these brutes.

But...fighting and them killing her was a much more desirable fate. She'd overheard her father and Hector talking of what happened to women captured in a war she wouldn't let that happen to her. She stood looking for some kind of weapon anything she would not be one of those women she would fight and if she died so be it. She slid her hands up and down the walls nothing, sliding them across the shelf she grinned and pulled up a jeweled dagger. Used in sacrifices to Apollo.

"Forgive me Apollo for using your sacred blade. Please protect me in my hour of need." Thea whispered as she tested the blade with her thumb as she'd seen Paris and Hector do before they placed their swords in the sheaths. The thin slice oozed blood as her skin gave easily to the sharp blade.

____

"You must be very brave or very stupid, to come after me alone." He paused looking at Hector. "You must be Hector. A private audience with the Prince of Troy. I'm flattered. Do you know who I am?"

"These Priests weren't armed." Hector said as he closed the Priests eyes hoping he wouldn't be closing his little sisters before the sunset.

"I didn't kill them. Cutting old men's throats -- there's no honor in that." He replied with a frown.

"Honor!" Hector spits the word out eyes darting around the temple for some sign Thea's been here of her fate. "Children and fools fight for honor. I fight for my country." He charged at the man sword ready, the man dodged easily almost playfully he isn't taking this serious. Isn't taking Hector serious. "Fight me!"

"Why kill you Prince of Troy with no one to watch you fall?" He asks as he backs out of an archway and into the sunshine Hector follows him immediately.

"Why did you come here?" Hector asked the man gestured to the invading Greek ships.

"They'll be talking about this for a thousand years."

"In a thousand years even the dust from our bones will be gone." Hector sneers.

"Yes, prince. But our names will remain." He replies as more men all Greeks and covered in Trojan blood surround them.

"The Trojans are dead." One man says.

"Go home, prince. Drink some wine. Make love to your wife.

Tomorrow we'll have our war."

"You speak of war as if it's a game. But how many wives wait

at Troy's gates for the husbands they'll never see again?"

"Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I hear he's good at charming other men's wives." Hector stared hard at them heart heavy as a boulder in his chest as he walked away. There is to many to fight they would kill him without much effort. His city would fall, his sister if she wasn't already dead would be subjected to the horrors of a fallen princess before death. His wife, his son, all the citizens of Troy no he would fight another day pray his sister managed to get away hide somewhere...or that she found a quick death and was waiting to cross the river with Apollo's priests. That was a much more desirable fight to the sister he loved.

____

Thea sat quietly in the dark storage closet. It was only a matter of time before the brutes found her hiding place. Then they would get a real surprise they would regret coming to Troy and desecrating the Temple of the Sun God. She would make sure of it even if they did kill her.

"Apollo god of the Sun send down your rays bake these fools for desecrating your temple and killing your priests." Thea murmured quietly as the sounds of men grew closer. She stood slowly deliberately standing against the wall she held the knife pointed down. She could hear shuffling someone was walking towards her probably one of the brutes trying to find more of Apollo's gold. They had no respect for the gods, the door was pulled open and Thea pressed tighter against the wall. The man walked in looking displeased at the lack of gold Thea gripped the knife tighter stabbing him in his neck left unprotected by armor and helm. He fell to the floor with a gasp and a gurgle as his sword clattered to the floor. Thea looked at it she picked it up it was much heavier then she thought it would be and she needed to hands to hold it. She stepped over the mans body peeking out the doorway no Greeks around. By the gods...was Apollo protecting her giving her save passage to the beach she knew like the back of her hand.

"Hey!" Apparently not, Thea spun around to face the Greeks sword held tightly in her hands. She tried to remember what Glacus had drilled into Hector and Paris's heads on those hot days as she watched them train. _Don't let yourself get backed into a corner that just gives your enemy the advantage to kill you easier. Don't hold your sword to tight but don't hold it loose enough for your opponent to knock it out of your hand. Balance was everything the right OR wrong balance could mean your life. _

"Put the sword down and you won't get hurt." One of the men said Thea snorted as she glowered at them.

"You invade my home and kill Apollo's priests who were unarmed and desecrate Apollo's temple and you expect me to believe that. I may be a girl but I'm not stupid." Thea sneered very unprincess-like but she doubted even the most strict counsel man or woman of Troy would fault her for it. Thea gasped as pain exploded in the back of her head. _Never get caught up talking, just gives someone the opportunity to sneak up behind you and stab you in the back._


	3. Patroclus's Glory

**Trojan Princess **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I own nothing from the movie Troy all I own is the movie on DVD and Thea of course. **

**(A/N: I'm SOO sorry it took forever to get out but I got stuck halfway through the chapter and I had NO idea what to put...but thanks to Troy High a book I was going to buy have yet got the chance to. I finally got the inspiration I needed. If anybody's read Troy High could you tell me what you thought of it?)**

* * *

Thea grimaced working at the rope that tied her to a pole in a tent, she had to get free and get out of here...somehow. A man entered looking at her thoughtfully.

"The men found her in the temple. They thought she'd please you." Thea shuddered looking away from him.

"Leave us." He ordered, Thea bit her lip eyes scrunching shut she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. There was pressure on her wrists and then they're free her eyes snap open and she rubs at her chafed wrists. "What's your name?" Thea darts her eyes to the door and back to him as he stands. "You're safer in this tent then out there. Believe me."

"You killed Apollo's priests." She accused, he turned raising an eyebrow.

"I've killed men in five countries. Never a priest."

"Then your men did. The sun god will have his vengeance."

"What's he waiting for?" Thea gaped up at him as he removed his greaves.

"For the right time to strike." Thea replied firmly.

"His priests are dead and his acolyte's a captive. I think your god is afraid of me." He thought she was a priestess...that was good maybe.

"Afraid Apollo is master of the sun. He fears nothing."

"Then where is he?" Thea blinked no retort in mind, he smiled she glared in response before looking purposefully away as he began scrubbing the blood from his body.

"Your nothing but a killer. You don't know anything about the gods." Thea retorted finally.

"You haven't seen twenty summers and you think you know my heart? I know more about the gods than priests could ever teach you. Your royalty aren't you?" Thea ignored him heart thudding painfully fast in her chest as he picked up a lock of her hair sniffing it. "You've spent years talking down to men, you must be royalty. What's your name?" Thea looked at him surprised first he figured out she was royalty now he was asking her name, who was this man? "Even the servants of Apollo have names."

"I'm not a servant of Apollo, and my name is Thea."

"Are you afraid Thea?"

"Should I be?"

"My Lord..." Someone called from outside the tent, Thea's eyes darted to the entrance.

"What is it?"

"King Agamemnon requests your presence."

"Why would I want to look at him when I can look at her?" Thea looked away and rested her head on her knees cheeks flushed a bright red. He was the enemy so why was her stomach fluttering at his comment? "Eudorus, make sure none of the men touch her and burn the bodies of the Trojans." Thea looked up at him blinking in surprise he was giving the enemy proper burial...that was unheard of sure you may call a truce and allow the other side to collect the bodies. But enemies burning their enemies bodies unheard of. Who was this man? Eudorus nodded and ducked out of the tent. "You don't need to fear me girl. Your the only Trojan that can say that."

____

Andromache petted Briseis's hair as the girl sobbed her head in Andromache's lap. A few tears slid down her own cheeks as she tried to comfort Briseis. Thea had been lost in the invasion and was probably dead at least Andromache hoped she was dead. It was a horrible thought her little sister lying dead somewhere in Apollo's temple but the thought of what those Greeks would do to her especially if they found out she was a Princess of Troy, her heart broke. The scent of smoke, burning flesh, and incense floated into the palace. Breseis lifted her head from Andromache's lap, Andromache stood holding out a hand to Breseis.

"They're burning the bodies." Breseis murmured amazedly as they stared at the pyres.

"They're giving them the proper funeral they deserve." Andromache replied her eyes darted between each prye wondering which one Thea was on or if she was even on one at all.

____

Thea looked up eyes widening when not the golden blond from before but three men in full armor walked into the tent. Two stepped towards her as the other looked out the door.

"Your coming with us." One of them said reaching towards her Thea lurched away and stumbled to her feet.

"Stay away from me." Thea snapped backing away from them.

"No King Agamemnon wants you so your coming with us." The first one replied lunging forward and grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" Thea yelled as she jerked in his grasp kicking her legs.

____

"Is that the girl in Achille's tent?" Patroclus asked looking over at Eudorus.

"You three with me." Eudorus ordered Polydeuce, Alecander, and Castor followed after Eudorus and Patroclus all pulling out their swords.

____

"We've no quarrel with you brothers but let the girl go or you won't be seeing home." Thea looked up at the four men, well three men and a boy entered the tent swords drawn.

"King Agamemnon will have your heads." The man holding Thea said before he pushed her down to the ground stepping over her.

"I'd like to see him try." The boy sneered stepping towards them the man sneered and walked out of the tent with his two friends.

"Patroclus you stay with her we'll be outside." The man with black hair said walking out the tent with the other two men.

"Are you hurt?" Patroclus asked kneeling down so he was eye level with her. Thea ignored him lips pursed. "I'm not going to hurt you and neither is my cousin. I'm Patroclus."

"Your cousin?" She asked looking at him, he nodded and smiled that he'd gotten her to talk.

"Yes Achilles is my cousin I'll stay here until he gets back Agamemnon's men won't have you." Thea nodded thankful that he was staying.

"Why are you here?" Thea asked looking at him, he looked at her.

"I want glory and people to know my name." Patroclus replied honestly Thea looked

down he'd get his glory with the blood of her people.

"Glory isn't everything." She whispered and pulled her knees to her chest resting her head on them.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter hopefully I'll get the 4th chapter down eventually... Read and Review.**


	4. Heathenistic Greeks

**Heathinistic Greeks**

**Disclaimer I own nothing!**

**(A/N ok so this is super super short but I really wanted to get this up and it seemed like a really good place to stop where it did so...here you go)**

* * *

"Achilles." Eudorus greeted looking at his Lord as Achilles eyes narrowed.

"Didn't I tell you to burn the bodies?" Achilles questioned Eudorus nodded.

"Yes my lord but Agamemon's men tried to take the girl." Eudorus replied Achilles glared stopping short.

"What do you mean he tried to take the girl?" Achilles snarled Eudorus pointed to Achilles tent.

"He sent men to come and drag her out of the tent. Patroclus and I heard her screaming and we stopped them my lord."

"If I'm not with her I want you or one of the other men with her at all times do you understand me Eudorus." Eudorus nodded.

"Yes my lord I'll tell the men." Eudorus left Achilles side to inform the men of Achilles orders as Achilles himself storde into his tent. Both occupants looked up at him and Patroclus jumped to his feet at the site of his cousin.

"You can go Patroclus." Patroclus nodded and walked out of the tent, Thea looked up at Achilles meeting his eyes before she buried her face in her knees again. "Are you alright?" Thea looked up and glared at him.

"Why is it all any man cares about is glory no matter what it costs others?" Thea questioned glaring up at him.

"Because men want their names to be remembered." Achilles replied without missing a beat, Thea frowned looking away to the plum colored marks on her forearm.

"Yes great glory in kidnapping women to take them to some worthless king who can't even fight his own battles." Thea commented steeling herself for a blow, hell in Troy she would have gotten a cuff from someone if not her father himself. Princesses didn't talk like that not when their own father was a king who didn't fight in the battles he was supposedly leading.

"That isn't the only way to get glory." Achilles said simply Thea looked back down at her arm and the bruises that had bloomed there. "Can I see them?" Thea nodded holding her arm out to him he took them gently running a light finger over the bruises. "They'll be bruised for a while." Thea nodded looking anywhere in the tent but Achilles.

"We have to get Thea back!" Paris declared pacing in front of his father and Hector.

"You're the reason she's gone!" Hector snarled glowering at his younger brother. It was Paris and Helen's fault if they wouldn't have brought Helen here Thea would still be here safe within the walls. Hector was not a fool he knew it would just be a matter of time before Agamemnon came for Troy his brother's wife was just an excuse.

Helen sat in her and Paris's room silent watching the beach decision made in her mind, she would give herself up for Thea. The girl was the only one nice to her when they had arrived something Helen would forever be grateful for. The goddess Aphrodite had informed Helen Thea was alive, and in the hands of Achilles. Of all the Greeks for Thea to be in the hands of Achilles was the best, he at least was honorable.

Thea stood slowly Achilles' own knife in her hand she crept out of the tent as he slumbered. Once she got out of the Myrmidon camp it would be just a run to the walls and then she would be behind the safety of the walls.

"And where are you going?" A deep voice questioned, Thea froze cursing Achilles himself not asleep but standing at the entrance of his tent looking at her amused.

"For some air." Thea tryed pitifully Achilles had already seen his knife she was certain as he walked towards her.

"Really do you take knifes with you when you step out to get some air in Troy strange custom." Achilles said Thea scowled he was mocking her. Her grip tightened around the knife hilt as he reached her.

"Yes well in Troy there is so few heathanistic Greeks waiting to kill and rape a Trojan Princess." Thea snapped, Achilles rose an eyebrow at her as she held the knife at her side. Achilles had grabbed her arm and disarmed her before she could move away. Thea winced as he gripped one of the bruises, he let up his grip quickly he didn't however let her go completely. "Please just take me back to the wall. They won't tkae a shot at you if I'm with you please." Thea detested begging, hated it absolutely but right now she could think of nothing else.

"And the second your behind the wall it's hunting season." Achilles retorted he forcibly set Thea down on the bed.

"I wouldn't let them, I'll tell Hector that you brought me back of you're own free will." Thea bargained eyes filling with tears.

"Princess or not they would never loose an oppurtunity to kill me." Achilles replied looking away from Thea as tears spilled over dripping down her cheeks and chin. Thea whimpered curling in a ball pulling her knees to her chest.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	5. Won the battle but never the War

Won the Battle Never the War

A/N I have been working on this chapter...honestly off and on since I published the fourth chapter...

* * *

Thea glared at Achilles as he stood and walked out of the tent she hadn't moved since he had brought her back and she didn't plan on it. Not until he took her back to the walls or she figured out a plan to escape for real this time. Achilles returned with a platter of food Thea curled into herself more as her stomach growled.

"Eat." Achilles commanded, no one had spoken to her like that since she was a child commanding her to do something. She was a Princess! And captured Princess or not she would not listen to him. And so she turned away from Achilles facing the tent. "As you wish Princess." Thea stiffened she had told him herself she was a Princess-escape attempt or not-and yet he wasn't dragging her to the "King" of Kings saying how they could use her.

"Aren't you going to take me to your King?" Thea questioned contempt flashing in her eyes, Achilles eyes narrowed.

"I have no King least of all that man." Achilles retorted Thea looked down then back up at Achilles.

"You're really not going to take me to that pig?" Achilles laughed and shook his head smirking at her.

"No little Princess I think I'll keep you for myself a while longer." Thea bit her lip unsure how to feel about that, she should try to escape again though as she looked around the tent now she couldn't spot Achilles knives. He had gotten smart moved the knives probably left them with his cousin with the simple explanation of he didn't want her to kill herself. "Am I really that bad Little Princess?"

"You're a Greek you came to invade my homeland. Do you really wish me to answer that?" Thea sneered glaring at him Achilles smirked unaffected by her glare.

"Come now Little Princess it could be a lot worse." Thea paused her immediate retort, it was true Achilles had not laid a hand on her and his men in fact had defended her, he had found her trying to escape and had done nothing but bring her back to his tent and knew she was a Princess. And yet here she sat as safe as possible in a camp full of soldiers unharmed other than a few bruises from Agamemnon's men.

Hector stood on the wall watching the beach he hoped Thea if she was dead-the thought pained him- had been given the proper burial she deserved. She was just a young girl foolish enough to leave the safety of the walls. Briseis was inconsolable the poor girl blamed herself and thought everyone else did as well, if she hadn't been at the Temple of Apollo Thea would have never left the walls. But it was Hector who truly blamed himself he should have returned to Sparta and gave Menelaus Helen and Paris when he found Helen on board. Paris was his brother but he loved his sister all the more, it was Paris's fault they were in this war and Thea was captured or dead.

Andromache watched her husband carefully finally deciding to pull him from his thoughts she wrapped her arms around his waist. Hector looked at her smiling faintly brushing a strand of her hair from her face.

"Let's go to bed husband." Hector nods and allows Andromache to lead them back to their bed.

Paris sat up looking out at the beach he felt responsible for Thea's capture he knew the whispers if he hadn't brought Helen to Troy none of this would be happening now. They would have their truce with Sparta and all would be safe. Which was why Paris knew he needed to devise a plan to get Thea back and quickly at that. She had to still be alive she had to.

Thea looked up as Patroclus entered the tent Achilles had left mere moment ago though Thea doubted he was far from the tent. Patroclus smiled at her setting down across from her. He may want glory from killing her Countrymen but dammit they boy was sweet and pleasant.

"Achilles told me you almost escaped." Patroclus said Thea sighed glaring at the boy only half seriously.

"Hardly didn't get past the beach." Thea replied she liked Patroclus he reminded her of her brothers and cousins, he was friendly enough.

"Are you hungry?" Patroclus asked Thea was starving in fact she had refused to eat the food Achilles had offered and was suffering for it now. As if with a mind of it's own her stomach growled loudly. Patroclus laughed replying. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes." Thea took Patroclus's hand allowing him to pull her up and lead her out of the tent in search of food.

Achilles watched as Patroclus lead Thea out of the tent he trusted his cousin but he didn't trust the Princess. She was a wily one someone had gotten it in her head that if she was ever captured to escape at all costs. Then they were on here home beach she could probably navigate it better than all the Greeks combined. He didn't doubt that if she did manage to escape the Greek encampment that she would be back at the walls of Troy before he could recapture her.

Thea fought a grin as Patroclus led her to a fire she could already smell the fish cooking over the flames. The men surrounding the fire looked at them but didn't say a word. Eudorus she thought his name was stood offering his seat to Patroclus and Thea elbowing the man who had been sitting next to him. Patroclus sat pulling Thea down next to them they were both handed plates laden with fish and bread. A wine skin was passed around the fire each man taking a drink. When it reached Thea she hesitated only a moment before taking a sip of the wine passing it to Patroclus. The men were talking they weren't happy about Achilles ordering them off fighting which was understandable they were soldiers it was what they did. Then again Thea felt all the better if the Myrmidons the fiercest warriors in all of Greece weren't fighting her countrymen stood a better chance.

"Here." Patroclus said handing Thea the wine skin it had made a second round around the fire Thea took a bigger sip this time before passing it to Eudorus.

"What do you think they chances are?" One of the men questioned Thea suddenly she blinked she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.

"Of what?" Thea questioned the men around the fire chuckled Thea scowled feeling her cheeks burn.

"Of the Greeks chances of getting behind those high walls of Troy."

"As long as Prince Hector lives they don't stand a chance in hell." Thea said she stood and walked back to Achilles tent he smirked at her as she passed. She rolled her eyes going back to her place he and Patroclus may have one this fight but she would win the war and she would get back to Troy if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Read and review and let me know what you think...


End file.
